Raith - Skill Tree
Voodoo, Warrior and Reaper are the three talent trees of Raith Duskfall. Voodoo Raith is a master of the spiritual ways and powers of Voodoo. This skill tree allows Raith to cause debilitating damage over time effects on his enemies, and cause all manner of chaos, from using fetishes and cursing them to plaguing them with disease. Tier 1 Touch of Voodoo - Passive - 5 ranks - Raith's attacks and spells reduce the target's stats by 1% for 1 turn. Unlocks Voodoo Curse in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/5% stat reduction) Bone Fetish - Ability - 1 rank - Raith uses a fetish made of bones to reduce incoming damage by 15% for 3 turns. Unlocks Plague Fetish in Tier 2. Fever Run - Ability - 5 ranks - Raith imbues an enemy with a fever, increasing their damage by 15% for 3 turns but also dealing 3% of their max health for those 3. (Upgrades - 4/5/6/7% of max health) Tier 2 Voodoo Curse - Ability - 5 ranks - Raith curses an enemy, increasing the effectiveness of all his abilities on them by 5%. (Upgrades - 10/15/20/25% incease) Plague Fetish - Ability - 1 rank - Raith uses a fetish riddled with plague essence to increase the damage of all his dots by 15% for 3 turns. Unlocks Blood Fetish in Tier 3. Jungle Spores - Passive - 1 rank - All of Raith's dots deal an additional 10% of their total damage dealt with each tic. Tier 3 Frog Mojo - Ability - 5 ranks - Forces an enemy to cough up a toxic frog, dealing light damage. One turn later, the frog explodes, dealing stronger damage to all enemies. Unlocks Purple Haze in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 14/16/18/20% explosion damage increase) Blood Fetish - Ability - 1 rank - Deals 40% of Raith's max health as damage to himself, then deals that same damage divded evenly among all his enemies. With Shadow Fetish, unlocks Death Fetish in Tier 4. Shadow Fetish - Ability - 1 rank - Raith releases dark, malevolent energies, which blocks all healing in battle for 3 turns. All healing that would be done during this time is released as shadow damage to Raith. With Blood Fetish, unlocks Death Fetish in Tier 4. Serpent's Curse - Ability - 5 ranks - Raith infects a target's bloodstream with a deadly serpent venom, dealing nature damage for 2 turns. The duration is refreshed every single time the target takes an action. (Upgrades - 10/15/20/25% damage increase) Tier 4 Death Fetish - Ability - 1 rank - Raith curses an enemy. Should he be downed next turn, so will they. Purple Haze - Passive - 1 rank - Frog Mojo has a 20% chance to spread to a nearby enemy on both emergence and explosion. The Sickness - Ability - 1 rank - Raith infests all enemies with the sickness, which lasts 6 turns. Damage starts off very minor, but doubles each turn. ''"OH WAH AH AH!" '' Tier 5 - Ultimate Zakara Plague - Ability - 1 rank - Raith plagues an enemy with a disease that only his people are immune to. Deals true damage each turn for the remainder of the battle. Should the target die while infected, it will spread to another enemy. Warrior Widely regarded as one of the greatest warriors who ever lived, this skill tree gives Raith superior fighting capability and makes him exceptionally difficult to hit. Tier 1 Parry - Passive - 5 ranks - Raith has a 4% chance to parry all melee attacks. Unlocks Deflection in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% chance to parry) Crescent Slash - Ability - 5 ranks - Raith attacks a target, and 15% of that damage is dealt to all nearby enemies. Unlocks Side Strike in Tier 3 at rank 5. Legendary Presence - Passive - 1 rank - Increases party offensive stats by 5%. Tier 2 Deflection - Passive - 5 ranks - Raith has a 4% chance to deflect all ranged attacks. Unlocks Spell Avoidance in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% chance to deflect) Blade Dance - Ability - 5 ranks - Grants Raith 80% crit chance or 80% avoidance for 1 turn. (Upgrades - 85/90/95/100% chance) Battle Scars - Passive - 1 rank - Every time Raith takes damage, he receives 5% less damage from that school of damage for 3 turns. Stacks up to 3 times. Tier 3 Spell Avoidance - Passive - 5 ranks - Raith has a 4% chance to avoid all spells. Unlocks Unhittable in Tier 4 at rank 5. Side Strike - Ability - 5 ranks - Raith targets an enemy and moves in for a strike, but then attacks another enemy next to them, catching them offguard and dealing 50% increased damage. (Upgrades - 55/60/65/70% increased damage) First Attack - Passive - 1 rank - Raith will always make the first attack in battle, which deals 25% increased damage, and the first attack made against him will always miss. Tier 4 Unhittable - Passive - 1 rank - Whenever Raith deals the killing blow on an enemy, all attacks made against him next turn will miss. Warlord - Passive - 1 rank - Raith's attacks can never miss. Tier 5 - Ultimate Dust - Passive - 1 rank - Every 4th consecutive attack against the same enemy triggers the Master Blade, killing them instantly and reducing them to dust. Deals massive damage to bosses instead of killing. Reaper Reaper is a skill tree that grants Raith mastery over life and death itself. This grants Raith incredible defensive capabilities, making him difficult to kill as he constantly heals himself. Tier 1 Spectral Grasp - Ability - 5 ranks - Raith's arm becomes ghostly and he reaches out and grabs an enemy, healing himself for 30% of the damage dealt. This attack ignores all defense. Unlocks Cardiac Arrest in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 35/40/45/50% heal) Fury of The Grave - Ability - 1 rank - Raith's next attack does 25% increased damage, and heals him for 100% of the damage dealt. Unholy Presence - Passive - 5 ranks - All attacks deal 3% less damage to Raith. Unlocks Undying in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% less damage) Tier 2 Scythe Strike - Ability - 5 ranks - Raith throws out a spectral scythe that deals minor damage to all enemies. Unlocks Shadow Return in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% damage increase) Dark Harvest - Ability - 1 rank - For the next turn, all damage dealt by the party is returned as health to Raith, healing him for 15% of all attacks made. Vitality Siphon - Passive - 1 rank - All of Raith's attacks heal him for 10% of the damage dealt. Unlocks Soul Siphon in Tier 3. Tier 3 Cardiac Arrest - Passive - 1 rank - Spectral Grasp now grabs the target's heart, guaranteeing a critical hit. Shadow Return - Passive - 5 ranks - The scythe returns 3 turns after the first attack, dealing 100% increased damage to all enemies. (Upgrades - 200/300/400/500% increased damage) Soul Siphon - Ability - 5 ranks - Raith drains life essence from an enemy's very soul for 2 turns, stunning them but also unable to take any other action. Heals him for 16% of his max health each turn. (Upgrades - 17/18/19/20% max health) Tier 4 Gravewalker - Passive - 1 rank - Every time an enemy dies, Raith is healed for 15% of his max health. Call of The Grave - Ability - 1 rank - Raith marks an enemy for 2 turns. Should they die during this time, their soul is collected by Raith, healing him for 25% of their max health. Tier 5 - Ultimate Dark Reaping - Ability - 1 rank - Raith strikes all enemies repeatedly, healing himself for each strike. 4 attacks will be made and selects targets at random. Should an enemy die from this, the attacks are refreshed. Category:GAME STUFF